Call Out My Name
by Psychoblue
Summary: Jun seeks out Kazuya once more at the conclusion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, but what is driving her fists as she finally comes face to face with him? TTT2 spoilers. KazJun, believe it or not.


_Go to him._

Like a track on repeat, the simple command echoed through Jun's mind as she continued navigating through the busy nightlife of Tokyo, searching for the one known only as "him." She was only partly conscious of where she was, still feeling the effects of what had happened what seemed like forever ago. Plunged into a terrible abyss, pulled from the depths just when all hope seemed lost, mysteriously transported to her former hometown of Tokyo without knowing how she got there...betrayed by the one person she thought would never betray her.

So many questions filled her mind as she walked through the streets bustling with life, reminding her of how her own life was so close to being snuffed out, first at the hands of Ogre, and most recently at the hands of her betrayer. There was something oddly familiar about the voice calling out to her, drawing her to her destination even when she did not know for certain exactly where her destination is. Why was the voice calling to her? Why was she even paying attention to it? Why should she obey the urge to find this man?

"Hey, baby!"

Hearing a deep, male voice call out to her, Jun stopped walking and allowed the stranger to approach her. He was a muscular, stocky figure wearing a tattered black jacket, with the sleeves torn out to reveal heavily tattooed arms. A Yakuza, no doubt, looking to enjoy himself in the many establishments his group funded in this part of town. In what seemed like a lifetime ago, Jun would frequently tangle with Yakuza as part of her duties as an inspector. They were dangerous cutthroats that claimed to follow some perverse sense of honor, and then a moment later stab a comrade in the back if it meant rising through the ranks.

Again, that was a lifetime ago.

As she turned away to resume her march, Jun found her path impeded by the same Yakuza that she tried to ignore. With a grin, the Yakuza put his arm around her shoulder and turned up whatever charm he thought he had. "Baby, what's the hurry? The night's young and so are we," he said with a pickup line that did nothing but give Jun yet another reason to ignore him. Quietly shrugging him off, Jun started walking away while looking into the distance, where Tokyo Tower stood proudly.

Tokyo Tower held so many memories for Jun, reminding her of a more innocent time in her life where she would look out into the distance from its top and marvel at the colorful city lights and beautiful night sky. If that was where the voice was taking her, then hopefully she could be done with her business quickly so that she could do the same here. The tournament had taken up practically all of her time and left her with very little personal time apart from sleep and meals. Now that the tournament was over, she could enjoy herself again.

"Don't ignore me, baby," the man said before pulling on Jun's black scarf and forcibly removing it from her. Finally having enough of this man, Jun spun around and grabbed onto the man's arm with one hand, and then delivering a punch to the elbow. Though she didn't use nearly enough energy to break the arm, it was enough of a blow for him to yell out in pain and drop the scarf, which she snatched out of the air and carefully put back around her neck. Hopefully that was enough of a warning for him, and she waited for his response.

With his pride insulted, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, giving Jun the cue she needed to make her message loud and clear. Without saying a word, Jun's right leg snapped forward and delivered a powerful front kick to the man's sternum, sending him flying as if he were hit by someone five times bigger. If not for the sign outside of a nearby restaurant breaking his fall, who knows how far he would have traveled. In just a brief instant, Jun had turned this man from a self-proclaimed charmer into a victim of the woman he tried to seduce.

_Go to him. He needs you, now more than ever._

There was a very strange irony in that voice's last line to Jun as she walked away from the scene and headed in the direction of Tokyo Tower. The notion that her target needed her was almost enough to make Jun smile, as for many years Jun needed him to help raise their lovechild, and he was nowhere to be found. There was a part of her that thought he would come back to her, even despite what he told her in the forests of Yakushima, because she was naive enough at the time to think that the power of love overcame every boundary.

Sadly, she had underestimated the overwhelming presence of the family feud that consumed his life and drove them apart. Just as his father waged war upon him and taught him the meaning of raw hatred, that man now waged war on his own son, only doing it with far more brutality and callousness than his father could dream of. At first, he claimed it was only because he needed his son's cursed power to topple his enemies, but in recent months he did it because he took a distinct pleasure in trying to break his son. It was the destiny of his family to fight and betray each other, and he embraced that destiny instead of trying to break free from it.

The Mishima's feud had taken so much away from Jun. Her lover, her son, her life that she once had: the moment she stepped into the lives of the Mishima clan, she became an asset that the members of the Mishima clan curried favor from, trying to get leverage over their rival. Her son Jin, who had kept the name "Kazama" out of faithfulness and loyalty, still cherished his mother to a point where rumors swirled around that he had an unhealthy obsession with her. Her erstwhile father-in-law Heihachi, while arrogant and ruthless, always showed respect in her presence: up until he too reverted to type by betraying his grandson Jin in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament, he and Jun were on friendly terms considering the situation that brought Jun into the fold.

But Kazuya...Kazuya should have been the one closest to all to Jun. At the start of this most recent tournament, Jun finally reunited with Kazuya after almost twenty years. When she found Kazuya, he lay broken and beaten after suffering yet another loss at the hands of his son Jin, continuing to act out a feud that seemed to have no end in sight. Jun hoped that by approaching Kazuya, and offering to team with him during the tournament, he would finally realize how much she cared for him and how she would go through any lengths to make sure that he could finally have the respite he deserved.

But it didn't turn out that way. Just as Heihachi betrayed Jin, Kazuya betrayed Jun at the conclusion of this tournament, attacking her when she was most vulnerable and leaving her for dead. Even though Jun had a good idea why Kazuya did such a thing, and his betrayal was just an example of how warped he had become in the years away from her, it didn't make the situation any easier for Jun. It hurt her in ways that she didn't think she was still capable of feeling, and filled her with the kind of emotions that she hoped to detach herself from as their heir to the Kazama-ryu fighting style and the "chosen one" of the clan.

Maybe that's why the voice was telling her to find him. Maybe the voice wasn't really coming from some outside force, but from within her own psyche. She needed to find Kazuya, and pay him back for his betrayal. Instead of forcibly stealing the darkness in her soul and drawing power from him, maybe Kazuya had amplified it and now that darkness existed only to be his bane. After all, Kazuya had time and time again tried to murder their son and take away the final reminder Jun had of Kazuya before vengeance and ambition consumed him completely.

"...it's getting cold," Jun mumbled quietly as she finally approached the parking lot of Tokyo Tower.

Normally, Tokyo Tower would be just as bustling with life as the rest of the city at night, being a popular spot for dates and anniversaries. Tonight, the parking lot was mostly empty due to claims of Tokyo Tower being renovated from within, even though every past renovation allowed visitors to view the tower. There was a thick smog of ki that only those attuned to such things could detect, and someone like Jun, who was far more spiritually aware of her surroundings than most of her fellow King of Iron Fist alumni, almost choked on it.

A great battle had taken place here, maybe as little as an hour ago, and upon finally seeing Kazuya's unconscious body lying on the ground, Jun guessed that he was a participant. But upon seeing Kazuya's fallen body, sprawled face-down on the pavement, Jun couldn't help but feel her old feelings for him well back up. "Kazuya," she whispered as she quickened her pace, eventually going into a full run and feeling panic come from the deep feelings she still had for Kazuya. "Kazuya!"

Coming to a stop at where Kazuya's body lay, she noticed the dark bloodstains underneath him, and quickly turned him over onto his back to see the deep wounds that had been carved into his body by whoever faced him. Remembering her old skills as detective, Jun looked around Kazuya's body and noticed fissures in the pavement around him, realizing that he wasn't just beaten: he had fallen from a very great height after being beaten. Maybe someone pushed him from the top of the tower after beating him? There was always some weird fixation the Mishima clan had with throwing their family members from tall heights.

_Good. _

Jun surprised herself at the word that went through her mind as she inspected Kazuya's unconscious body. Just a moment ago, she was concerned for Kazuya's well-being, and now she was silently glad that someone had put Kazuya in her place. _Don't think like that, _she scolded herself as she placed her fingers on Kazuya's neck to check for a pulse. _The moment you start thinking like that... the moment you let hatred consume you, you forfeit everything that ever matters to you._

With a light moan, Kazuya's eyes opened just as Jun realized that he was still alive, and in that moment, Jun realized that it wasn't just blood Kazuya lost in his battle with his mysterious enemy. After his defeat and supposed death at the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Kazuya was resurrected by the mysterious G-Corporation with the promise that they would increase his impressive power tenfold so that he could wreak a terrible vengeance on those who had wronged him. As a result of G-Corporation's experiments, Kazuya's body morphed to reflect his anger and one of his eyes gained an eerie red glow.

That glow was now gone, replaced by the same brown eyes that captivated Jun so many years ago, reminding her of the time they had together before the Mishima feud ripped him away from her.

"You..." Kazuya said softly as his eyes focused on Jun. Though it was only a brief moment, Jun could detect the faintest hint of compassion in Kazuya's voice and give her the slightest bit of hope that perhaps the Kazuya she cared for was still alive...but it was only for a moment. Almost immediately after that whisper, Kazuya's face contorted into a snarl. "Meddlesome woman! This was your doing, wasn't it!?"

Quickly shoving Jun away, Kazuya rapidly stood up, but almost immediately cringed as terrible pain surged through his body. Clutching his ribs, Kazuya started coughing uncontrollably as Jun rose back to her feet and remembered the hurt Kazuya caused her. "Urgh...everything was just fine with my life before you came back into it," Kazuya growled as he shot Jun a chilling glare that he only gave to those he considered his enemies. "I finally had the power I needed to defeat all my enemies... ALL OF THEM! But then you came back into my life!"

"What happened here, Kazuya?" Jun asked with a hint of disdain, already being reminded of how their last encounter ended with Kazuya's betraying her and leaving her for dead.

"You tell me, woman," Kazuya shot back as a trickle of blood came from his mouth. Even in such crippling pain, Kazuya was letting his rage dictate the course of his life. Jun had come to him when he was lying on the ground, possibly dying from his wounds, and no sooner was she beginning to find forgiveness in her heart for him, Kazuya lashed out at her spouting accusations. "I have no doubt in my mind that her presence here is because of you."

Not just rage, but delusion, as well. Before entering the tournament, Jun carefully studied everyone who had received invitations. There were a few faces that she remembered, and a lot of unfamiliar ones, but there were still a very scant few that had the power to leave Kazuya in the state he was in, and none of them were women. What was Kazuya going on about? Who was he referring to? This was a far cry from the strong man Jun once knew.

"It's gone...it's all gone because of you," Kazuya said with the faintest hint of sorrow before clenching his fists and assuming his fighting stance. "It was wrong of me to play your game. It was wrong of me to lead you along and then strike when you least expected it. This...THIS is what I should have done the moment you came back!" Though he stumbled at first, Kazuya fought through the pain as he charged forward with his eyes filled with the unmistakable fire of madness. "Prepare yourself!"

Narrowly moving her head to the left, Jun avoided Kazuya's palm thrust and begun to realize why the voice, wherever it came from, drew her here. Kazuya's attack, had it connected, would have driven her sinuses through her skull and killed her instantly. The man that she loved more than anyone else, despite her best efforts, was now gone to her forever. In his place stood a rabid animal in his death throes, begging to be put out of his misery with the only alternative being a slow, agonizing death. This fight was going to be Jun's final act to love to him: she would be the one to grant him this final mercy.

Wrapping her fingers around the outstretched arm, Jun kept Kazuya in place before kicking his shin to force him onto his knee. With Kazuya's head lowered, Jun delivered a swift chop to the side of Kazuya's head, sending him sliding across the pavement leaving a bloody streak in his wake. Even though Kazuya was wounded, Jun reminded herself that Kazuya was still a Mishima, whose strength was nothing short of legendary among martial artists. He was no less dangerous here than he'd be if he were fresh, perhaps even more dangerous now that madness had taken him.

Slowly assuming her fighting stance, Jun waited for Kazuya to get back up and charge him again before readying herself for her next attack. Ducking under Kazuya's spinning backfist, Jun lifted her leg for a counterattack, but Kazuya reacted faster than she anticipated as he caught her with a second backfist to her feet. With only one leg supporting her, Jun toppled over onto her back, where Kazuya lifted his own leg and brought it down on Jun's stomach for a stomp.

"You claimed to be my ally, yet you manipulate behind my back," Kazuya growled as he ground his heel further, watching Jun groan in pain. "You are a wolf in sheep's clothing, a succubus out to leech away my livelihood! I was finally focused, finally ready to reclaim my birthright and do away with the excess baggage...but then you...THEN YOU CAME BACK TO TEMPT ME ONCE MORE!"

"You betrayed me, Kazuya," Jun snapped back as she wrapped her hands around Kazuya's foot and gave a sharp twist. Forcing Kazuya to the ground, Jun rose back up and twisted further on Kazuya's foot, listening to him roar in pain and raising her voice so that he could hear her. "Are you really so blind that you couldn't pay attention to how much I cared for you? How much I still care for you now!? Kazuya, what you did to me hurt me in ways that I didn't think were still possible!"

"A likely story -UGH- from a temptress," Kazuya growled before spinning around so that he was on his back with his feet facing Jun. With a mighty kick, Kazuya broke free from Jun's hold and flipped back to his feet. With a snapping kick, Kazuya struck Jun in the side of her head faster than Jun could react, leaving herself completely unprotected during the attack. With Jun stumbling, Kazuya delivered a thrusting punch to send Jun sprawling backwards and continue to tirade. "You allowed me to think like that. You allowed me to betray you just so you could laugh at how you pulled one last charade. One last great charade for the great Inspector Kazama!"

"You're...you're not making sense, Kazuya," Jun groaned as she rose back up and ducked under Kazuya's spinning roundhouse. This time, Jun's evasive attack struck true as she lifted her leg and brought it down upon Kazuya's head in a crescent motion: one of the many new techniques she had refined from the new stance she created when the world believed her dead. With Kazuya toppling over, Jun rose back up and resumed her fighting stance, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Quickly rising back to his feet, Kazuya angrily resumed his own stance and let his rage simmer for a moment. The snarl on his face soon became a cold glare as he remembered the power of Jun's Kazama-ryu. Attacking aggressively against the martial art was a surefire way to leave in crutches, and Jun had hoped that Kazuya's rage would prevent him from realizing this. "You have deceived me for the last time," Kazuya said lowly before suddenly crouching down and dashing forward. Using speed that belied his injured state, Kazuya's Mist Step caught Jun off-guard and allowed him to rise back up and strike her in the chin with a powerful Thunder Godfist, sending her flying into the air like she had just been teed off by a golf club.

Pain surged through Jun's head as the full impact of one of the most feared techniques Mishima Karate had to offer was delivered unto her, and she landed hard on the pavement when she finally came back down to earth. Unfortunately, she would have little time to do much more than groan before Kazuya's rapid footsteps entered her ears. Whereas Jun's techniques were rooted in self-defense and forcing the enemy to make a mistake, Kazuya's techniques were rooted in ending fights without hesitation or without mercy. If Jun was going to do what she set out to do, she too would need to show no mercy.

Rolling backwards to avoid Kazuya's Hellsweep, Jun rose up and let out a shout before lifting her leg and striking the kneeling Kazuya right in the side of the head with a spinning kick, sending him sprawling backwards like he too had just been hit with a golf club. Watching Kazuya land upside down on his neck and shoulders, Jun took a deep breath and charged forward even as Kazuya struggled to get back up. With both her legs leaving the ground, Jun flipped forward and delivered a devastating scissors kick to the back of Kazuya's head, driving his head further into the pavement.

_He needs you. He calls your name to save him, even as he curses it._

The voice once again spoke to Jun, echoing louder through her head than before. Was the voice really referring to Kazuya, the same man that struck a deadly blow through her heart earlier that day? Was the voice referring to Kazuya, the same man that was now trying to break her in two with his fists? No, it must have been someone else. As soon as Jun dealt with this, she would figure out exactly who was calling out for her. It couldn't have been Kazuya...could it?

The moments spent thinking about the voice was enough of a distraction for Kazuya to stand back up and wrap his hand around Jun's neck. With Jun in a stranglehold, Kazuya reared back and delivered a devastating headbutt directly to Jun's forehead, knocking her into the ground as the force of the headbutt and the force of the pavement sandwiched her head into a painful invisible vice. Even through the ringing of her ears, Jun still had enough wits about her to realize that Kazuya was reaching down for another headbutt.

Like a spider, Jun pulled Kazuya down with her and pulled back on his arm so that it was trapped between her legs. With Kazuya ensnared, Jun pulled back on his head with all her might and locked into into a crossface, threatening to break his neck the deeper she pulled back. Kazuya roared in pain as he struggled to break free, but Jun wouldn't have any of it. The longer the battle went on, the uglier it was going to become.

Kazuya wouldn't have it any other way, and his entire body crackled with blue electricity to send a painful shock through Jun's body, forcing her to break the hold and give Kazuya a chance to rapidly return to his feet. With a shout of anger, Kazuya lifted his leg and delivered a devastating push kick to Jun's face, sending her sliding across the ground as the Cold-Blooded Prince resumed his fighting stance while stars returned to cloud Jun's vision. Dashing forward once again with his Mist Steps, Kazuya reached Jun just as she had stood up and listed her head, and delivered another one of his trademark techniques: the Electric Wind Godfist.

With the crackling standing uppercut sending Jun airborne, Kazuya delivered a rapid flurry of a snap kick, jab, and impaling knee before sending Jun crashing back down to the ground with an elbow. "Everything...was...fine," Kazuya growled as picked up Jun from the ground by her scarf and watched her struggle to breathe as being suspended from it cut off her air. "EVERYTHING was fine until you came back into my life. Everything was fine until you started to make me remember the man that I once was. Weak...naive...vulnerable!"

"K...Kazu-"

"DORYA!"

With his right hand lunging upward, Kazuya delivered a second Electric Wind Godfist to Jun's chin, knocking her into the air only for the scarf around her neck to keep him from going too far. Like a yo-yo, the scarf pulled Jun back down to the ground and tightened around her neck. "Be silent," Kazuya growled as Jun slowly opened her eyes to meet with his. She expected them to be filled with the hatred and malice of a demon, having turned into one through years of training and nurturing the hatred in his heart. Maybe if she looked into his eyes, she could stop hesitating and strike him down.

But instead, the eyes of Kazuya that glared at Jun where not of anger, but of sorrow. His eyes were wavering as Jun met his gaze, as if there were a battle every bit as tense and violent going on within his mind as what was going on in reality. The more Kazuya gave her that look, the less Jun felt inclined to strike him down, and the rage she felt for his betrayal diminished greatly. Whatever battle Kazuya had been in before this encounter, it had changed him drastically.

"Kazuya," Jun said softly as she reached out to him, feeling the grip on her scarf loosen as his body trembled with conflict. Placing her hand on Kazuya's cheek, Jun remembered the last time she showed him this form of affection, and it ending with her touch literally burning Kazuya's body thanks to the Devil Gene completely taking over his DNA. But this time, nothing happened but Kazuya's eyes wavering and his ki crackling. "What happened to you?"

"Y-...BE SILENT, I SAID," Kazuya roared as he reared back for another headbutt. Charging her ki, Jun placed her glowing palm on Kazuya's chest, stopping his dead in his tracks as he realized what was going to happen next. Being that the two of them had teamed up throughout the tournament, Kazuya witnessed firsthand the power that Jun had realized in their time away from each other, gaining enough power to fell even the mighty Ogre that had almost killed her during their last encounter. If Jun performed this next technique, it would be checkmate.

_He needs you so much._

There was a terse silence as Jun and Kazuya met eyes once more, wondering what was going to happen next. When the battle started, there was something nasty welling up in Jun's heart as she prepared to perform the darkest of deeds as a last act of compassion to the man she once loved. Now that the battle had progressed a bit, and Jun was getting a better look at what lay within Kazuya's heart, she was starting to see the man that she grew close to over twenty years ago. That part of him that had been silent for so many years was clawing at the door of Kazuya's mind, threatening to get in while the evil that had claimed dominance over him was struggling to keep it at bay.

That's why, instead of caving in Kazuya's chest with a ki blast, Jun instead wrapped her free arm around Kazuya's back and pulled him closer to her. "I'm not upset with you...as much as I am disappointed," Jun whispered as she felt Kazuya's heart beat rapidly. "You cannot imagine the gravity of the decision I made when I decided to team with you...how much hurt I felt when you fell back into old habits and attacked me. I just want to know...why?"

"...because I am the Devil made flesh," Kazuya growled.

"That's not the real reason. I know you better than that," Jun hummed as the sting of Kazuya's betrayal gradually lessened as she started digging deeper into the truth behind his deception. "If it were just that, you would've dealt with me long ago. You seemed so content when we were teaming up, even though you tried to hide your true feelings from me. Even now, you keep what you're feeling inside hidden from everyone, even yourself. Let me help you, Kazuya...just tell me what happened to you."

"...enough," Kazuya said softly as he lifted his head and saw Jun's face getting closer to his. Realizing what was going to happen next, Kazuya quickly shoved Jun away and summoned his crackling blue ki. "Seducer! Vixen! Even now in the middle of a fight to the death, you manipulate me with your words and whispers!"

_This is strange, _Jun thought as Kazuya charged forward once again, this time taking flight with a flying kick that Jun narrowly dodged with a crouch. Rising back up with a backwards cartwheel, Jun struck Kazuya in mid-air and then followed up with a vertical elbow strike that sent him careening away. _Just a moment ago, I was resolved to kill him...but then when I looked into his eyes, I felt all of that hurt and anger go away. Since this fight began, all he's talked about is how I've betrayed him...but, wasn't he the one who betrayed me?_

Landing on his hands and flipping to his feet, Kazuya charged his ki once again and tightened the black belt of his karate pants. "Look at this scar on my chest," Kazuya vigorously rubbed the massive scar on his torso, given to him at an age where no child should have to experience the pain that such a large wound would inflict. "This scar has dictated the course of my life, and through your seduction you tried to get me to abandon the oath I made on this scar! You and that other woman have taken from me the one thing that defined my life!"

"What other woman, Kazuya?" Jun shouted as she took the offensive and charged forward with a leaping spinning kick of her own that was blocked by Kazuya. With the two of them now within striking distance of each other, the two of them simultaneously charged their blue ki and raised their fists. "You're not making any sense. Nothing you do does!"

"Then let me speak to you with my fists," Kazuya shot back as they lifted their fists once more.

With renewed vigor, the two martial artists unleashed a rapid flurry of punches and kicks on each other, parrying and weaving away with the skill and artistry that only two masters of the craft could pull off. Whatever strike managed to get through their defense told the story of the two fighters. Jun Kazama fought only when she needed to, having been taught that the way of Kazama-ryu Aiki-jujutsu was the way of reaction. Kazuya Mishima fought to put people he didn't like in their place, because it was only when he was engaged in brutal combat that he felt alive. The power of the Kazama was the power to heal, and the power of the Mishima was the power to destroy.

As the dichotomy became clear, a revelation came upon Jun as the nagging feeling of deja vu came back. This was not the first time the two of them had traded fists like this, with Kazuya screaming angrily and Jun trying to reason with him. In fact, a very similar battle occurred during the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, when Kazuya was the still the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Jun was still an inspector for the WWWC. At the time, Kazuya had been growing increasingly erratic in his behavior, performing acts of kindness one moment and then a brutal act of evil the next, with seemingly no warning between them. Only Jun was aware of the truth: Kazuya had been dealing with a spiritual crisis where a Devil whispered advice to him in one ear, and an Angel whispered opposite advice in the other.

Perhaps one of those voices was the voice that drew Jun here at Tokyo Tower, and since it appeared that Devil was no longer a factor with Kazuya's missing Devil Gene...

*THOCK*

With Jun delivering a swift elbow to Kazuya's jaw and Kazuya giving Jun a punch to her chest, the two warriors recoiled from the other's attack and took a moment to catch their breath. Jun could taste blood in her mouth, and bruises had begun to form around her otherwise smooth pale skin. Kazuya had his own wear and tear to brag about, visibly favoring one of his legs while his own welts and bruises added to an already impressive collection of battle scars. The two of them took deep, labored breaths as they looked at each other...and somehow, Jun smiled warmly.

"...what are you grinning about?" Kazuya grumbled.

"...this is fun," Jun replied. "No matter how much I try to adhere to turning the other cheek...no matter how much I try to be the peaceful mediator...I have to admit, any time I face you in battle is fun."

"Fun? FUN!?" Kazuya roared as his ki crackled around his body out of control. "You dare speak about fun? Am I not the one who betrayed you? Am I not the one who abandoned you? You think a fight for your redemption is fun!?"

"I know...I must be a masochist," Jun said with the same smile that had warmed the hearts of so many spectators and fans. "It's just seeing you like this, opening yourself up to me...I can't help but feel at ease."

"...you want to know why I attacked you, Jun?" Kazuya snarled as his ki began to focus into his right fist, charging for his feared and terrifying Demon Godfist. Kazuya had used the attack in the past, summoning his demonic Devil Gene power to create two layers of devastating ki to ream the opponent into submission, but now the Devil Gene was gone from him. Charging forward with his fist still crackling, Kazuya watched Jun resume her stance with that smile of hers bewitching his heart with the same fervor that it did over twenty years ago. "I attacked you because your power surpassed mine."

"And why is that so hard?"

"Because power is everything...and if I am not the one with the most power, I am nothing," Kazuya shot back before approaching striking distance and letting out a mighty roar of defiance. "I WILL NOT BE NOTHING!"

But just as Kazuya's fist sprang into action for the lethal attack, a blinding light emerged from the fist, surprising even its wielder as he stopped his attack and jumped back in surprise. Though it took a moment to comprehend what was going on, Jun understood exactly what the warm, purifying light was coming out of Kazuya's right hand. Though Kazuya was confused as he realized the light was coming from him, Kazuya looked at his fist and waited for the light to diminish...and then let out a loud curse.

"DAMN IT ALL," Kazuya growled as he pounded his fist into the pavement, leaving a deep fissure as his frustrations coursed through his fist. With Jun carefully approaching him, Kazuya lowered his head and his voice became solemn. No rage, no malice, no sinister intent...just a painful realization of defeat. "I had hoped that by casting you aside, I would finally be free. I would finally be free of any earthly attachments that kept me from greatness...but then that woman came and took it all away. Now I am left with a reminder of my defeat...just another scar on a body filled with them."

"It's not a defeat, Kazuya," Jun said as she knelt down next to Kazuya and put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head to face her. With Kazuya looking at her once more, she took note of the change that Kazuya had just experienced. Not only had his heart changed, but so did his body: whereas there was once the eerily red glow of the devil in his left eye, now there was a sparkling blue glow in that eye, signifying the changing of the guard in his heart. "Think of it as an evolution: the next step into becoming the man that you should have been."

"...I will never let go of my hatred," Kazuya growled as Jun once again tried to kiss him. This time, he did not resist.

_"Now do you understand why I brought you here?" _the voice that drew Jun and Kazuya together once more spoke to the former detective as she felt herself get lost in her passion. _"Kazuya Mishima has a touch of destiny to him...he always did. But he needed guidance, for the destiny laid out for him was corrupted by evil and ambition. That's why I drew you to him...why I drew you to him again tonight. The path will be difficult, and there will be times when he might revert to type...but I promise you, you will not be alone this time. This time, we'll work together to help Kazuya fill his destiny."_

Slowly breaking the kiss, Jun opened her eyes and realized that Kazuya was still not smiling. "I'm...sorry if that bothered you just now," Jun bowed her head slightly in apology. "It's just...everything is happening so fast, just like twenty years ago. I'm worried that if I blink, you'll turn away from me again. Maybe...maybe that's why I just did what I did."

"Hesitation is an even deadlier poison than hatred, Jun," Kazuya replied. "There are those who let hesitation dictate their entire lives, and ending up dying unfulfilled. Perhaps if you have let go of your inhibitions...perhaps if you were more forceful in seeking me out after the second tournament, or when I visited you at Yakushima, it wouldn't have taken all of this for us to get to this point."

Though it might have been a slip, Jun realized that for the first time since their encounter began, Kazuya called Jun by her name, and that put a smile on her face. Not only that, she also noticed that there was a faint grin on Kazuya's voice. "...what is it?" Jun asked.

"It's too bad Jin wasn't here," Kazuya said with a smirk as he stood back up and clutched his ribs. "I can only imagine what that naive boy of yours would think if he saw us tearing into each other only the tables to turn and have us kiss like that. I think I would enjoy watching his expression."

"...perhaps we can find him," Jun suggested with a smile of her own as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, helping him walk. "I have a lot of explaining to do, anyway."

"...yes," Kazuya nodded his head. "You do..."


End file.
